bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SodaCat/style chap 3
i wanted to post this here and hear what you guys think about it bc i feel like alexis is turning into a mary sue but her thing is that shes quick 2 make out yknow??? sighs EDIT: im just restoring this in case anyone wanted 2 read it and hey maybe if i reread it in like a week ill get an idea i do think its kinda sueish tho :/ ---- Two months into Bullworth Academy, and Alexis understood why boarding school kids always had so much fun. She adored Bullworth, and she adored her classmates. There was a lack of competition between the girls, at least compared to her old private school in Manhattan. The lack of female students relaxed her as well—it definitely contributed to the whole “no competition” thing. After Piper had more or less begged her to she’d joined the cheer squad—finally putting those gymnastics lessons her parents had insisted she do to some use. Last month, she’d attended a party that Piper had invited her to and had met a couple of Piper’s friends—her favorite of which being one named Gord who she’d immediately bonded over with on clothing brands. She even had a fuck-buddy, so to say, though all they really did was make out. Wade Martin was her biology partner, and the two had more or less hit it off instantly. In addition to that, her friendship with Peanut had grown considerably, which she enjoyed—she’d never had a close friend before. Life was pretty excellent, in Alexis’ opinion. Except for the fact that Johnny Vincent was insistent on rejecting her. She didn’t get what his deal was. She flirted with him, she showed off her body around him, she tried everything—but the boy only had eyes for his girlfriend, Lola. Alexis had met Lola and liked her, she reminded her of herself, and Lola didn’t even seem to care really when Alexis had outwardly flirted with Johnny during lunch. If what Peanut told her was true, Lola didn’t bother being faithful to Johnny—why should Johnny bother being faithful to her? The entire ordeal was a giant blow to Alexis’ ego, really, but she’d never let that show. Johnny Vincent was just a conquest to her, one that happened to be incredibly difficult to reach. But, irrelevant. Today, Alexis had other things to worry about. Through cheerleading, she had become acquainted with the school’s star quarterback—Ted Thompson. She could tell what type of guy he was in a second—one of those who lived to score with girls, but she wasn’t judging, after all, she was a girl who lived to score with guys. Clearly, the two had no trouble understanding each other, and Ted had invited her to his Halloween party which just so happened to be tonight. Of course, Alexis couldn’t be worrying herself with insignificant details such as Johnny Vincent. ***** “Y’know, I really wish you would just hang out with me and the guys,” Peanut mumbled as Alexis leaned in close to the pocket-sized mirror he was holding up for her, applying pink eye shadow. She sat on his bed wearing one of those Playboy bunny waitress costumes, claiming that that was her costume. He wasn’t gonna lie—she looked stunning, and it’d been pretty hard for him to remember that they were just friends, but he rather she not wear the costume. She’d be going to that party on the football field that jocks always had, and he knew what those guys were like. There were the big and bat-shit crazy ones, like Damon West, and then there were the guys who’d try whatever they could to do her, like Ted Thompson, Jesse Tyler, and Casey Harris. One of those guys could hurt her real bad, emotionally or physically, even. Really, it worried him how reckless she was with herself and her emotions. She was just as fucking stubborn about it as Johnny was. “And I wish you’d come with me,” Alexis replied, smiling up at him innocently. Peanut had been against the idea from the moment she’d mentioned it to him, and had spent the entire past week trying to convince her to not go and hang out with him instead. He’d even gone to Wade about it, Alexis remembered, thinking back to Tuesday when Wade had leaned in to whisper into her ear during Dr. Slawter’s lecture, asking her why her ‘greaseball friend’ asked him to keep her busy on Halloween night. Alexis wondered what his deal was. Peanut needed to let loose a little. “I’m a big girl, sweetie,” she said to Peanut’s concerned face, rolling her eyes. “Johnny said he wishes you’d stay,” Peanut added, his eyes narrowing at her. Alexis stiffened, a little annoyed with his lame attempt at convincing her to stay. “Well tell him I send my warmest apologies of how I wasn’t able to make it,” she said, placing a kiss on Peanut’s cheek, “but I need to go.” Giving in, Peanut stood, walking out of the dorm after her. “No, I’ll walk you. Just don’t drink too much, okay? And be careful. And if you run into any trouble I want you to call me, you got me in speed dial, yeah?” **** “And just what are you supposed to be?” Alexis giggled tipsily at the feeling of warm breath on her neck. She recognized the voice, and instantly knew she’d rather be talking to this boy instead of Casey Harris and Jesse Tyler, who were starting to get a little too ‘bromance’ for her comfort. She turned at the sound of the familiar voice, and her first glance was a chest. Sizable, too. A football player, apparent by the jersey with the large, golden ‘0’. A short travel north brought her to cool blue eyes, staring back into her green ones over a relaxed smirk. Ted Thompson, of course. Smiling, she downed the rest of her drink, just a little tipsy from the alcohol coursing through her small body, but not quite drunk—not yet, anyway. “I,” she said slowly, icing him with her flirtiest look, “am a Playboy waitress. I mean, ever man’s dream, right?” “Yeah you are,” Ted slurred, his gaze sliding down her body, pausing just a second too long at her breasts. “I’m Ted,” he said, as if she didn’t already know, and as if he hadn’t been the one to personally invite her tonight. Still, it added to the mood, he thought. “I know you, silly,” she replied, though she was struggling to remember all the information she knew about him just a little bit. He was Mandy Wiles’ boyfriend, right? Mandy, who though Alexis thought she was bearable, annoyed her to no end at every cheerleading practice… “Wanna dance?” Ted asked, interrupting her thoughts as his arm snaked around her waist, not even waiting for the approval that she would so obviously grant him. He could recognize that look in girl’s eyes in his sleep. The look that let him do whatever he wanted. He guided her onto the football field, where a large crowd of teens had formed near the booming speakers. To make up for the lack of Bullworth girls, the football team had made a point of inviting various girls from around the town who were currently grinding with the Bullworth boys. Sure, most of them looked like white trash, but they were girls, which was what really mattered to the guys like Ted. Within seconds, Ted and Alexis stood in the center of the crowd grinding to a nameless beat, spiked drinks in their hands. “You’re gorgeous,” Ted slurred into Alexis’ ear. He downed the rest of his gin and coke, knowing it was what she probably wanted to hear. She giggled in response as his lips began trailing along her jaw to her shoulder, his hands feeling her chest greedily. Grabbing hold of his jersey, she turned herself around and trapped him in a heated kiss, the two of them invisible in the crowd of hormonal, grinding teenagers. Ted wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him as the crowd seemed to tighten around them. She could taste the gin mixed in with coke on his lips, and hints of other liquors. Beer. Vodka. And suddenly there was a new pair of arms around her waist. Forceful, strong ones. Her eyes fluttered open as the stranger dragged her away from Ted, who watched in drunken confusion, before the crowd closed in and blocked her view. Nearing the snack table, Alexis was finally able to break free of the stranger’s grip and come face to face with her kidnapper. “''Peanut''?!” she screeched, earning a few irritated glares from the kids that were making out around them on the bleachers. “What the hell were you doing, Alex?!” Peanut shot back, the venom in his voice apparent. “Hooking up with a hot boy! What the hell are you doing, Peanut?!” “Saving your drunken ass!” he yelled back, before leaning closer and lowering his voice. “Do you want to be known as the school whore? I told you those guys are vultures, you could’ve been raped!” Alexis rolled her eyes, plucking a red solo cup full of gin and coke off of one of the tables. “It’s not rape if I consent,” she replied, her voice childish and whiny. “You’re drunk,” Peanut replied, taking hold of her face with one hand and looking into her eyes before grabbing her free hand starting to drag her away. She pulled him back, anchoring herself to her spot. “And you,” she replied, pushing her cup into his hand, “need to get drunk. God, lighten up for once. Weren’t you supposed to be off pranking or babysitting Johnny and Lola or something?” Peanut shrugged, studying her closely before downing the drink. He didn’t even realize when he reached for another and downed it just as fast. “Lola got a mysterious phone call an hour in, and then it was just me and Johnny, and then he wanted to go to bed.” Alexis rolled her eyes, reaching for another cup and accidentally knocking over three in the process. “Why does he love being miserable so much? Why doesn’t he just come down here and have some fun for once?” ***** Half an hour later, Peanut and Alexis crashed through the door to Peanut’s dorm room, trying to suppress their laughter. “Shh!” Peanut said loudly, “Johnny’s sleeping!” “Not anymore,” Johnny replied groggily, sitting up and blinking at the light that now filled the room. He looked over and saw Alexis, and immediately sat up. “What’s she doing here?” he demanded. “What, Vincent?” she purred, holding onto the doorframe to keep from falling over, “We can’t share a bed? Just for tonight, baby?” He groaned, flipping his covers off of him and grabbing his pillow. He stood and began heading to the door, giving an irritated look to Peanut. “I’ll be sleeping on the common room couch until she leaves.” He pushed past a very drunken Peanut, who stumbled slightly and was launched into a fit of giggles. He tried to do the same to Alexis, but she latched herself onto him before he could get by. “Heard your girlfriend had someone more interesting to do,” she teased, her words slurring like hell. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him, making him blush. It’d been so long since he felt this kind of warmth—girl warmth. When was the last time Lola had hugged him? Without even realizing he was doing it, he gently placed his hands on Alexis’ hips, giving her an unsure look. Peanut watched them silently from his bed. “She just had to go,” Johnny replied, suddenly defensive. He watched as one of her hands began toying with one of the straps of his white undershirt, despising her for hinting at Lola’s infidelity, which until she arrived at the academy had been fairly easy to pretend wasn’t even happening. “So play with me,” Alexis mused, the hand that was still around his neck pulling him down into a kiss. Peanut watched in shock as his best friend’s eyes widened in panic, before fluttering shut. Johnny let out a long exhalation, his rage and resistance momentarily intercepted by spontaneous pleasure. His grip on her hips tightened, and he pulled her in closer, taking an almost protective stance over Alexis’ smaller frame. He wanted to kiss her, maybe not consciously, but the desire was there. He wanted to receive this gesture of love, even if it was drunken. After all, when was the last time Lola had shown him this much affection. Lola. The reappearance of her face in his mine electrocuted every cell in his body. The same hands that had pulled Alexis in moments ago now pushed her away as his eyes shot open, guilt and regret and anger and confusion flooding into him. “''Don’t''…” he mumbled, his gaze dropping to the carpet just outside of the dorm. Grabbing his pillow once again, he sauntered out into the hall and slammed the door shut. Peanut let out a breath, surprised at what had just happened. He’d talked to Johnny about Alexis, just out of curiosity to see if maybe he and the boys could try to encourage him to move on from Lola, but Johnny hadn’t shown any interest in her at all. So what the hell just happened? And what the fuck was up with Alexis, too? She acted like she was too hot shit for Johnny all the time. Why the hell was everyone deciding to act all confusing now, when he was drunk off his ass? It was so inconsiderate. She turned to him, a broken expression on her face. Peanut’s eyes softened when he saw it, and his arms opened automatically, welcoming her into a hug. “Why does he hate me?” she sobbed, climbing into Peanut’s lap and burying her face into his chest. “It’s not that he hates you,” Peanut replied, pressing a kiss onto her blonde hair covered head, “he just loves Lola.” Alexis shook her head, a hiccup escaping her lips. “No, Peanut,” she replied, her face nesting into the crook of his neck, “Johnny really hates me. He really does. Ever since he met me, a-and I don’t even know what I did! It’s just like it was with mommy and daddy!” Peanut stiffened a little, surprised. She never talked about her parents. He hesitated for a moment, watching her wordlessly as she reveled in pure drunken grief, before letting out a sigh and moving her to face him. “I don’t know, baby,” he mumbled, the word unfamiliar on his lips, but not unwelcome. She calmed suddenly, her bloodshot green eyes moving up to meet his warm brown ones. He noticed a slight change in her expression, but he couldn’t coordinate his mind into figuring out what had changed. “Do you really think I’m a whore?” she asked, her voice threaded with curiosity and…something else. “No, he replied, his hands rubbing her hips gently, vaguely aware of her nearing, “I don’t.” One of his hands moved up to her neck, gently pushing her hair to one side before pulling her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he slowly began laying back down onto his bed. Category:Blog posts